Memories
by technophilic
Summary: [riku.sora] Memories can be deceiving.


We had agreed to meet at the Secret Place, just the two of us. Well, three... we had invited Kairi, but she couldn't be outside after dark. That was more than okay, however. I mean, yeah, I loved Kairi, like a younger sibling, but it was as though she had only come to this island to steal something... everything... from me.

Like Sora.

As always, I was the first to arrive, but I knew that he would show; he had made a promise to me. I waited, looking around the place, a makeshift torch in my hand. The etchings of childhood hopes and dreams were forever engraved on these rock walls by jagged rocks that could be found scattered about the cave.

There were two drawings on the opposite side of the room that caught my attention: two smiling faces, drawn years ago: one, drawn with precision and thoughtful consideration; Sora. My Sora.

The other, drawn with jagged edges... the person resembled that of a monkey, and I had to smile... it was a drawing of Kairi.

I didn't remember any of this, nor take notice of the pictures until now. How long had they been here? Years, from the looks of it. Had I been gone that day? I must have, for I didn't think that they would deliberately ignore me, and not bother inviting me... Now, though, it seemed more likely. I don't think that Kairi even knew what sort of power she held over Sora; it was just hormones though... Sora would get over her in time... wouldn't he?

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard the soft padding of footsteps behind me, followed by the call of my name. Sora was here. My Sora.

I turned to face him, smiling, despite my current mood.

"I thought you weren't going to show," I said, smirking at the object of my affection.

"Come on, you know that I wouldn't ditch you," he said, giving his usual, goofy grin. Oh, how I adored him. My Sora.

"Well, that's good to know," I said, pulling my pocket knife out of my back pocket, holding it in the air. The blade glistened as the light of my torch danced upon it.

"You ready, Sora?" I asked, throwing the torch into the gasoline-covered pile of sticks that sat in a small fire-pit we had created for those late nights when we just had to escape from our parents. I glanced briefly at the small fire, loving the brilliant red, orange, and yellow colours that illuminated the entire cave. Of course, we needn't worry about being smoked out of the Secret Place, thanks to the many small cracks in the walls and ceiling, serving as tiny air-vents.

"You bet," Sora said with a firm nod of his head, spiky locks bouncing slightly as he did so. He was so very brave, my Sora was; it was one of his many endearing qualities. If only I was as strong as he was; he had the ability to be very open about his emotions to everyone, unlike I. It was as if it was something secret... a secret that only Sora would know.

I grinned at him as I took a few steps closer to him, taking his left hand in my own, removing the glove that he always wore. I turned his hand slightly, so that his palm was facing skyward. I looked at him with a smile of reassurance; I would never hurt Sora, physically or emotionally... at least, not intentionally. I would never be able to live with myself if I did.

Slowly, carefully, I drew an edge of my blade over the fleshy part of his palm, pausing to look up when I heard Sora wince slightly, and a line of crimson formed there. Good enough.

I let go of his hand for a few brief moments, removing one of my own black, leather gloves, exposing rarely seen pale flesh. In one quick movement, a gash, deeper than Sora's appeared; it hurt, but I had to be strong in front of Sora.

We pressed our bleeding palms against one another, our fingers intertwining on their own accord. They molded together perfectly, and it felt as if we had already done this a million times before. I pulled our locked hands up to my chest, looking down into those bright-blue orbs; one's that were so easy to get lost in.

He looked at our interlocked fingers, before glancing up at me. Was he blushing? I figured that it had only been a trick of the light, though it was still rather cute.

I don't think that I knew what happened afterward, or why... Actually, I do know, and I know exactly why I had done it, too.

I loved Sora.

My Sora.

Everything happened in slow motion, or at least it seemed that way...

I bent down, closing the small gap between us, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

I must say, though: I had expected Sora to freak out and pull away, and, possibly, pummel me to death.

That was why I was so surprised that the brunet kissed me back; gentle, like I had been, with a certain shyness to it. I was in Heaven, yet, there was still a part of me that wanted more...

Running my tongue along his lower lip, I pleaded for entrance. When I felt Sora comply, my tongue slipped inside that warm cavern, tasting him... memorizing everything that I could.

After a while of pure bliss, we needed to break away, and I did so, rather reluctantly. Our breathing came out fairly ragged as we gazed into one another's eyes, our cheeks mildly flushed.

A small, content smile formed on my lips. "I've wanted to do that forever," I murmured, our fingers still laced together. Sora just gave a tired grin, and I remembered how late that it really was, and that we would be setting sail in several days.

". . . Once we set sail, it'll be great . . ."

I was jerked violently out of my thoughts, only to be greeted again by the cold, ever-present darkness.

I felt so numb, unable to feel my own body... if it was even there at all... and I could feel nothing but remorse. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, anything to shield myself from the cold dark; but there was no escaping the unforgiving, unrelenting darkness.

But the darkness wasn't the only unforgiving thing... the one person who I truly cared about... loved, even... was against me, and, surely, he hated me. For everything. All the pain that I had caused... everything... I had brought this upon myself, and there was nothing that I could do to change it.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I continued to gaze into the black nothingness... one of the few signs that I was still alive...

Unless this was just another cruel illusion.

Just like before... a memory, meant to deceive me... To make me feel wanted again... only to have everything that I once had torn away from me.

Being in this dark for so long, one would think that I had grown accustomed to these deceiving memories and illusions... but I hadn't. Every time I had that dream... memory... I would only feel a deeper sorrow tugging at my heart... if I even had one.

Memories deceive... but, sometimes, those memories are the only thing that you have left. The only thing that let you know that you are still alive... human...


End file.
